


Fanart for Mizufallsfromkumo

by yinyangswings



Series: Voltron Legendary Defender Fanfiction Fan art [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanart, M/M, present, the tags may get larger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 04:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17891393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyangswings/pseuds/yinyangswings
Summary: Fanart for Mizufallsfromkumo's Shance and Ryou/Lance stories





	1. Outfits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mizufallsfromkumo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizufallsfromkumo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First up is the story [Left to Thirst Out in the Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908464#main/). This is what I came up with for Shiro and Lance outfit wise. I tried to keep it pretty much how she wrote it, but I took some creative liberties. Hope you like it


	2. Remembering the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene between Lance and Allura in [Left to Thirst Out in the Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908464#main/).

_“You know, when I first returned to Altea, Shiro took me on so many tours of the city. Almost everyday for a week. Then two times a day the following week.” Allura started, over the sounds of liquid being poured gently. “Took me all over the city, and I mean all over the city. Places royals would never think of setting foot in, ever. By the first week I realized he wasn’t actually showing me the city, he was looking for something. Something he really couldn’t find, and every day he didn’t find it the more worried he got.”_

-Mizufallsfromkumo.


	3. Sad Kiss

_And he kisses Shiro, right then and there._

-Mizufallsfromkumo.


	4. In the Angry Gaze of a Goddess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note drawing tiny people like really REALLY tiny people with detail is difficult


	5. In Your Arms Again

_“You’re probably never going to get rid of me now.”  
“Good.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, Shiro's prosthetic isn't visible because of how he's lying (also don't know if in this fanfic if he can take it off)


End file.
